Skittles
by Lucy West
Summary: For Louise Foxhall's "Skittles" Challenge; Harry and Ginny's relationship through the 7 colours of the rainbow. Nothing belongs to me, but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Red:

"Ginny," Harry asked as he sat down on the bed next to her, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it Harry?" She said placing her slim arm around his shoulders.

"Um," He said turning to face her and taking her hands, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, um, will you marry me?"

"Harry, I though you would never ask!" she said, a smile spreading across her pale face, "Yes, Harry, Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"Oh Ginny, I love you so much!" Said Harry as he pulled her into a massive bear hug and kissed her jaw then her lips and then finally her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>This is for Louise Foxhall's "Skittle" Challenge - all the info is on her page :)<em>

- Alex


	2. Chapter 2

Orange:

"Daddy," Said his daughter Lily, "Is my hair evil? James says that it's evil because it's orange."

"No darling, it's beautiful." Harry said not really paying attention to his daughter, "It makes you look just like your mother and both you and your mother are beautiful."

"But why would James say it's evil if it isn't?" Asked Lily sincerely. "And why is it orange?"

"It's beautiful and so are you and James is only saying it because he is jealous" Said Harry switching the channel on the T.V.

"So does James want orange hair like mine?" Said Lily innocently.

"Your hair isn't orange it's Auburn, but yes, now why don't you go and play with your brothers outside." Said Harry getting up and walking into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_(To be posted on the 17__th__ August 2011)_

Yellow:

"Harry, darling?" Said Ginny as she sat down on the sofa in their small living room, "Harry, are you ok?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm fine. Just scared for James, he's starting Hogwarts tomorrow after all. I think I should talk to him." Said Harry getting up and slowly walking towards the door and also the stairs that would take him up to his eldest sons bedroom.

"Harry, sit down. If you go up now you'll wake Albus because I've only just put him to sleep." Said Ginny taking her husbands arm and pulling him gently back to the sofa. "James isn't a coward so I think he'll be fine, you were and you were brought up in a muggle family."

"Ok, I'll stop worrying so much and just hope he'll be ok." Said Harry as he turned on the TV.

This chapter is called yellow because one of the meaning of yellow is cowardice and so when Harry is going on about how scared James might be he is talking about owardice. 


	4. Chapter 4

Green:

_ The title links to the chapter because one of the many positive meaning for the colour green is understanding. As always please R&R! Hope you enjoy!_

"Dad," Lily Potter said as she started to board the Hogwarts Express for the first of seven times. "will you be ashamed if I end up in Slytherin?"

"Darling! Of course I won't, you will always be my lovely little girl and whatever house your in I'll love you!" Harry said kissing his only daughter on her pale cheek "Or if you are in Slytherin the they will have gained an excellent pupil, won't they Ginny." Harry glanced over at his wife and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course if you really don't want to be in Slytherin the sorting hat will take that into consideration." Said Ginny also kissing her daughter on the cheek and flattening her straight auburn hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue:

This chapter is entitled blue because the colour blue symbolizes confidence. As always please R&R! Hope you enjoy!

"Come on then Scorpius!" Yelled Albus as he launched himself at the son of Draco Malfoy, "Why don't you fight me? Scared I'll win?"

"No, it's just I would risk touching you," Scorpius retorted, "your disgusting!"

"Oi! Leave my brother alone!" Yelled James as he walked up to Scorpio and gave him a very gentle push backwards, "If you so much a breath on him you will have me to answer to, weed!"

"Why would I want to breath on him I would even… oww!" Scorpius started to retort but then got knocked over backwards by a spell sent out of James's wand. "I'll get you for that!"

Scorpius got up and dusted himself off before walking over to his friends and then glaring at Albus he walked back into the school building.


	6. Chapter 6

Indigo:

This chapter is entitled Indigo because one of the meanings is impractical. Sorry I didn't update for the past two days, but I'll post two today to make up for it!

I sat, watching my wife and daughter working on a piece of Transfiguration homework together. My daughter, Lily, was moaning about why she couldn't finish her essay. They are the loves of my life and I will do anything to keep them happy. Lily is so impractical when it comes to homework. They are so beautiful, my wife petite with her flowing ginger hair sitting gently on her shoulders, my daughter with her light brown hair around her slim face, so beautiful. Every time I see them I want to scoop them up into my arms and keep them near me forever.

_Hope you like it and please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

Violet:

This chapter is based on the meaning of the colour violet kind and just. Hope you enjoy! As always please R&R!

I sit and I watch my husband sitting with my son, Albus, who had just fallen off the bike he was attempting to ride. It was a present from his grandfather Arthur Weasley. My husband is so kind and caring towards our sons, Albus and James, and our daughter, Lily. He loves our entire family, I just wish he didn't risk his life by being an Auror; it's such a dangerous job and he could be killed whenever he goes off to work, I just wouldn't be able to cope if I lost him. He is so caring and kind, I love him so much.

Just thought I'd let you know that this chapter was from the point of view of Ginny and the previous chapter from Harry's point of view.


End file.
